1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable resistance heater, and more particularly to a low wattage heater and lamp assembly for use in a wide variety of heating and lighting applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electric resistance heaters are used in any number of indoor and outdoor applications. Conventional portable resistance heaters such as space heaters include an electric heating element made of a material with a high electrical resistance. Space heaters may also include a fan for circulating air heated by the electric heating element and a thermostat for controlling the temperature of the heater. However, conventional portable heaters are large and cumbersome. They are also expensive to operate because of the amount of electricity used by the heating element and the fan.
There is currently a need for a compact, low powered electric heater which can be used by outdoor workers and sportsmen as both a heater and a lamp. There is also a need for a heater which is adaptable to a variety of power supplies so that it can be used even when there is no electric outlet available.